Stars of Destiny
by SigMcMuffin
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots spanning the Suikoden world.
1. In Regards to Viki

I was playing through the Suikoden series again (am actually working through IV right now) when my head exploded with various drabbles and ideas. So I decided to write them down (when I'm not busy staving off a war and recruiting stars of destiny).

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden. I only own the thought processes that went into this story.

**In Regards to Viki  
Young Viki and Hugo  
SE 561**

It was at a council meeting nearly one hundred years after the Second Fire Bringer War ended that he ran into the young teleportress again. He had been attending a Ambassadorial summit in Harmonia, as a representative of the Grasslands, when he noticed her in the halls walking away at a brisk pace.

"Hey, Chris? Doesn't that girl look like the young Viki?" Chris Lightfellow, the ambassador for Zexen, looked the direction that the Karayan chief had pointed and gasped.

"You don't think...?"

"Why wouldn't I? With everything we've seen over the years, do you really find it incredulous that someone besides us would have a True Rune?"

"Well no. But...Viki?"

"Ah...well...hmm. Okay, I see your point Lady Knight," he replied with a grin. "But, I suppose odder things have happened."

"Truer words were never spoken. Oh well. I don't suppose we'll ever know the truth though." Chris stopped walking when she realized Hugo was no longer beside her in the long hallway. A glance behind revealed him standing there, eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "What is it?"

"I was just recalling something that happened during the war and trying to put the pieces together." When Chris did nothing but raise a solitary eyebrow he continued, "Did I ever tell you HOW we met the younger version of Viki?"

"No, I don't think you ever did. We were all really busy at the time if I recall correctly," she replied with just a trace of sarcastic humour in her voice. "And you were too busy being young and despising the ground for holding me upright." Hugo laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Well, towards the end of the war, there was a small party of us that were heading for La Buque. Before we had even gotten started ascending the mountain trail Viki had one of her infamous sneezing fits and completely disappeared. Standing where she had just been was this very serious little girl. I was fairly sure Sergeant was going to have a heart attack. She knew who I was, summoned Viki back, and gave me the Blinking Mirror with the words 'I guess I should give this back to you'. Of that entire encounter, that last bit had always confused me the most. I had never owned the Blinking Mirror, so what had she meant by 'give it back'."

"You don't think...she's from the future?"

"Well, sure, I guess. I mean it makes more sence than other things that have happened in our lifetimes. The grown up Viki could teleport us ANYWHERE and had, on a least a couple of occasions, teleported from somewhere else entirely. I'm thinking its entirely possible she's accidentally sneezed her way through time. ESPECIALLY if she's got a True Rune." Hugo smiled at some unvoiced thought. "Ya know? I think it might also explain the drastic differences in their personalities."

"You mean from serious, book-loving, no nonsense Viki to our more...free-spirited, sunshine, unicorns and bumbling mistakes Viki?"

"Exactly. If she was sneezing her way through time...then I think it would be entirely possible for it to have messed with her psyche." Hugo paused and after a couple of seconds nodded to himself as if reaching a decision. "You know what? I think I need to go find her and give her something back." Hugo turned to head down the hallway they had seen the young girl disappear through. "I'll catch up!"

"Don't be to late Hugo! You know how Sasarai gets!" Chris yelled after him.

As he came running around the corner she had turned down Hugo had to come to a complete stop to avoid crashing into the very person he was seeking. Viki had stopped in front of a statue that, Hugo was embarrassed to notice, was of himself and the other three True Rune bearers of the war. Viki slowly turned her head to study the man who had intruded upon her solitude.

"You're Hugo the Flame Champion, aren't you?"

Hugo almost laughed through the deja vu. "And you're Viki."

"How'd you know that? I've never met you personally." Hugo smiled.

"I've heard of you. The shining new teleportress with limitless potential is talked about amongst the people I know. I wish to gift you with something that will aid you in the...years to come." Hugo slowly reached into his traveling bag and pulled out the ancient hand-held mirror. It had been wrapped in silks and tied in cord over the years to protect it's clear, mirror surface. They hadn't been able to use it since the adult Viki had disappeared a hundred years ago, but he carried it with him always. "I'd very much like for you to have this."

"What is it?" Viki slowly unwrapped the cords with a child's quizzical look.

"It's a blinking mirror." Viki's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I've only heard of one of these to be in existence. It first appeared during the Island Liberation War. How did you come to be in possession of this?"

"A friend gave it to me during the war and it proved to be invaluable." Hugo looked up at the statue and before he could blink there was a loud popping noise as if air was being sucked out. When he looked back there was an adult Viki standing in front of him with a very confused look on her face and a young Viki nowhere to be seen.

"Hugo? Weren't we just in the mountains? How'd we get here?" Hugo wanted to laugh.

"Hi Viki." And then she was gone again.


	2. Accidental Meeting

Our teleportress has been everywhere and is bound to run into someone before she's ever met them, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden. I just own the thought process that went into this drabble.

**Accidental Meeting  
Viki and Ted  
SE 302**

"You're Ted aren't you?"

The young man in question looked at the girl with black hair and wide, green eyes and blinked.

"Uh...yes?"

"Oh! I just knew it. Tir gives really good descriptions. Hi! I'm Viki...we never met during the war. But... I was told you died long before they met me. How is it that you're here now?" Viki looked upon the boy with a smile and her eyes of innocence.

"Tir? Dead?" Ted looked around, very confused by this girl and wondering where she had suddenly appeared from. He was fairly sure he'd seen her a couple of times on one of the upper decks but, as he usually chose to hide in his room away from all the people on the boat, he couldn't be positive. "I think you might have the wrong Ted."

"Oh? But...you match his description perfectly." Viki paused a moment, one finger resting on her lips as she thought. "What's the solar year?"

"The year? 302."

"302?" She repeated back slowly. "Oh. OH! Uhm...forget anything Viki said! My apologies. You're right...you're not the same Ted."


	3. Oncoming Storm

_Disclaimer: I don't own this. I only own the ideas that go into the writing of this particular bit. No one really wants to claim what's inside my head anyways. There's a lot of dusting that needs to happen._

* * *

**Oncoming Storm  
SE 500**

"I think it's possible that I'm getting to be too hold for all this running around Sun's creation," the man said with a smile. The women standing before him just crossed their arms and each raised an eyebrow. Perhaps leaving with George all those years ago would've been a better option. "Don't look at me like that. We aren't exactly young anymore. For nearly seventy turns of the Sun have I been blessed. A couple more years, Lym, and your hair will be as silver as mine."

"Prince!" Lyon, his friend and companion for all these years, looked at him with mock outrage and shook her head. Lym, his sister, glared her mightiest glare before giving in with a sigh.

~!~!~!~!~

It had been years since Gremio had finally passed away. A good, long, life had been led and there was no regrets with his death this time. His only concern had been that Tir now had no one. Tir had tried to comfort his old friend, they had both known this was going to be inevitable, but to no avail. Gremio always was a worrier. More mother hen than rooster in some cases. There was only one person left alive that he'd known from back then and no one had seen him for years. After the Dunan Unification War the young man had just disappeared. Tir couldn't say that he blamed him. Riou hadn't quite been the same after his sister had been killed in battle and then had lost his best friend in the collapse of the castle at L'Renouille. But, still, Tir knew he still lived. Perhaps it was time to go find him. If anyone could understand the thought of being destined to live forever, he was pretty sure Riou would.

~!~!~!~!~

"Jowy? Riou?" The two men in question brought their stools closer to the bedside of the person requesting them. "Promise me. Promise me you'll be happy afterwards."

"Of course Nanami. Anything you want."

The older woman looked up at the two men with old eyes, and young faces, with a smile. She had understood, all those years ago, why they had elected to keep the runes. After the war it had seemed the safer option than leaving them somewhere and hoping that those with clear hearts got them. They all knew what could happen if a True Rune fell into the hands of those with less than pure intentions. There were nights when Jowy still woke up from the night terrors and memories of the acts he had committed trying to form the world to his idea of right. Riou and Nanami still thought of the, seemingly, young man Luc and remembered how serious he always seemed. Fifteen years later, in the Grasslands, that same man would be the cause of a major war as he sought to destroy the Runes and, ultimately, himself.

Riou always wondered if there had been a way that he himself could've stopped him. But Nanami had put her foot down, refusing to let him run off and 'help' in another war. She'd had enough bloodshed. There were days, when life stretched before him, and his sister withered away, when he could completely understand at least part of what Luc was feeling. He was sure Jowy felt the same way.

~!~!~!~!~

"Have either have you heard from Geddoe lately?"

Chris and Hugo exchanged looks then shook their heads.

"No. Actually that's why we had come to Harmonia," Chris replied. "We were hoping you had received word on his whereabouts." Sasarai leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. It was days like these when he could feel time stretched out before him, in a never-ending line towards the horizon.

"Very well. I suppose Nash isn't as young as he used to be and should go traipsing through the world on a manhunt. We should respect our elders after all." Sasarai looked sidelong at the figure standing in the corner, a small smile on his young face. To his credit Nash only grimaced slightly. "Though, thanks to your wife, I suppose that's not really an issue is it." The last hadn't been a question.

"Where do you want me to go first Bishop?" Nash let out with a sigh. He'd have to have a talk with his bride next time he saw her. He was old enough now to deserve a happy retirement. Instead he was preparing to embark on another journey and, if he was really unlucky, find another war somewhere.

"I'll go with you." Nash looked over to the Karayan chief and nodded.

"As will I. Maybe I'll finally get to meet this 'wife' of yours," Chris said laughingly. "Though, I severely doubt her presence."

"That's just what she wants you do. Surprise attacks are her specialty. Before you know it you've been bitten and are staving off attacks from creatures of the night and beings that want to eat your heart." The other three in the room looked at him as if he'd finally gone completely mad. They'd always had their suspicions after-all.

~!~!~!~!~!~

In almost two hundred years his deserted island had slowly become overflowing. It had started with Chiepoo insisting on setting up his shop on the coast. Lazlo had just nodded and built himself a small home at the far end of the woods. Away from the people that could be hurt should something go wrong with his Rune of Punishment. Looking back he supposed that perhaps he hadn't had a lot to truly worry about. The blind Seer, who had named herself Leknaat, had told him that it wouldn't steal his life anymore. All he had to do was stay alive and the Rune wouldn't pass on to anyone else; thus ending the cycle that had started with the Queen of Obel so long ago.

This morning, as he stood outside, his tiny island was dotted with small shops and inns. Very few people actually lived on the island but many stopped here on their way to other places within the Island Federation or home to whichever land bound country they came from. Next to Nirva this was the busiest small trade island within the Federation.

As the sun peaked over the horizon he began to notice the, almost, blood red tinge the sky had taken and was reminded of the old phrase "Red sky at night; sailor's delight. Red sky at morning; sailor take warning". Brows knitted together he walked back into his home. There was a storm coming. A bad one by the looks of it. He needed to prepare.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_The year is 500._

_193 years after the Island Liberation Wars_

_51 years after the Sun Rune War_

_43 years after the Gate Rune Wars_

_40 years after the Dunan Unification War_

_25 years after the Second Firebringer War._

As I am really VERY lousy at chapter stories that follow a single story this'll probably not get expanded upon. I make no promises. Though, I do see a glimmer of potential in there and I'd like to see where my brain takes me but sometimes it gets distrac...OMG! SHINY!


End file.
